schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cheetah (DC Comics)
Cheetah ist die Identität mehrerer Schurkinnen aus dem DC Comics-Universum, die als Gegenspielerinnen der Heldin Wonder Woman auftreten. Barbara Ann Minerva, die aktuellste Inkarnation von Cheetah, fungiert als Wonder Womans Erzfeindin und Hauptgegenspielerin. Barbara Minerva erschien zum ersten Mal in Wonder Woman ''Vol 2 #7 im August 1987 und wurde von Len Wein und George Pérez erfunden. Ursprung New Earth Dr. Barbara Minerva ist eine britische Archäologin und hat den Ruf, Artefakte, nach denen sie sucht, um jeden Preis zu bergen. Minerva finanzierte ihre Operationen aus dem enormen Vermögen ihrer Familie und begab sich eines Tages in der Suche nach der verlorenen Stadt von Urzkartagan in den Afrikanischen Dschungel. Allerdings wurde die Expedition von ihren Führern verraten und in einen Hinterhalt der Urzkartagan gelockt und nur Minerva und Dr. Tom Leavens entkamen, indem sie in einen nahem Fluss sprangen und sich davonschwemmen ließen. Sie erreichten die verlorene Stadt, wo gerade ein Ritual durch den Hohepriester Chuma durchgeführt wurde. Die gefangenen Mitglieder von Minervas Expedition wurden von Chuma getötet - das Ritual diente dazu, einer alten und schwachen Frau ihe Gesundheit wiederzugeben und sie zum Avatar der Gepardengöttin der Urzkartagan werden zu lassen. Mitten während des Rituals wurde das Dorf jedoch von Eindringlingen attackiert, die die Bewohner abschlachteten. Minerva konnte Chuma retten und die beiden wurden in einer Höhle begraben, als diese durch eine Granatenexplosiin einstürzte. Während sie im Inneren der Höhle auf Hilfe warteten, erklärte Chuma Minerva, dass das Ritual der alten Frau Unsterblichkeit, Macht und Jugend gebracht hätte und die gierige Minerva forderte, dass Chuma das Ritual an ihr ausübt. Chuma entgegnete, dass dafür ein Opfer erbracht werden müsste und Minerva ermordete Dr. Leavens, der soeben die Höhle betreten hatte, nachdem er die Stein aus dem Eingang gehievt hatte. Minerva trankt Leavens' Blut und begann so das Ritual, welches sie trank und so zu einem humanoiden Gepardenwesen namens Cheetah wurde. Nachdem sie als Cheetah sämtliche Angreifer abschlachtete, reiste Minerva nach England zurück und nahm Chuma mit sich. Allerdings stellte sich schnell heraus, dass das Ritual missglückt war, da für eine erfolgreiche Transformation eine Jungfrau vonnöten gewesen wäre. Da Minerva keine Jungfrau war, war sie zwar transformiert, konnte die Verwandlung aber nur bei Vollmond vollführen. Als Cheetah war sie mächtig, kraftvoll und agil, als Mensch hingegen war sie fortan schwach und kränklich und litt unter schrecklichen Schmerzn. Zudem war Fleisch fortan das Einzige, was sie ernähren konnte. Prime Earth Hier differenziert Barbaras Ursprung sehr von der originalen Version. Sie wurde in Oakstone Abbey in einer reichen Familie geboren und wurde nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter sehr introvertiert. Allerdings begann sie, sich für die griechische Mythologie und insbesondere die Amazonen zu interessieren, während ihr Vater dies als Versuche der Verdrängung und Deflektion ansah und ihr gegenüber darauf bestand, dass die Welt grausam und unfair sei. Dennoch blieb Minerva ihren Interessen treu und hatte im Alter von 26 Jahren bereits zwei Doktortitel und arbeitete als Archäologin in der Ukraine. Ihre männlichen Kollegen verspotteten sie für ihr Interesse an den Amazonen, doch Minerva konnte mit dem Grab von Königin Lysippe Beweise für die Existenz der Amazonen finden - kurz bevor die Höhle zusammenbrach und die Beweise vernichtete. Darüberhinaus wurden Teile von Minervas Nachforschungen von ihrem Kollegen Viktor Yakuvic gestohlen, den Minerva daraufhin nach Tunesien verfolgte. Sie fand schließlich Viktors Leiche und folgte den Ergebnissen ihrer Nachforschungen, die ihr einen Pfad zu den Amazonen weisen sollte, sich letztendlich jedoch als falsche Fährte erwies. Enttäuscht kehrte Minerva in ihre Heimat zurück und begnügte sich fortan damit, Archäologie an einer Universität zu unterrichten. Während dieser Zeit freundete sie sich mit Diana Prince an, deren Dialekt sie untersuchen sollte - Diana war in Wirklichkeit eine Amazone. Als Barbara eine Möglichkeit erhielt, eine Expedition in Afrika zu leiten, die den Pflanzengott Urzkartaga untersuchen sollte, willigte Minerva ein und machte sich trotz der Sorgen ihrer Freundin Diana auf den Weg. Allerdings stellte sich die Einladung als Falle heraus und Minerva wurde überwältigt und sollte Urzkartaga als Opfer dargebracht werden, um seine Ehefrau zu werden. Ein Ritual wurde vollzogen, doch da Minerva keine Jungfrau war, wie das Ritual es erfordert hätte, wurde sie zu dem Mischwesen Cheetah, einer Verschmelzung von Mensch und Gepard. Obwohl ihr insgeheim klar war, dass ihre Sturheit für die aktuelle Situation verantwortlich war, fokussierte Cheetah all ihren Hass auf Diana, von der sie sich im Stich gelassen fühlte. Sie wurde zu einer Superschurkin, die sich im Zuge ihrer Laufbahn diversen Schurkengruppen anschloss und gegen Wonder Woman kämpfte oder andere Verbrechen beging. Sie war zeitweise auch ein Teil des Suicide Squads. Andere Versionen Priscilla Rich Priscilla Rich war die erste Inkarnation des Cheetah-Charakters und war eine reiche Frau, die zur Zeit des zweiten Weltkriegs mehrere Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen leitete. Allerdings war sie auch sehr geltungsbedürftig, extrem egoistisch und hatte psychische Probleme. Daher sah sie die Heldin Wonder Woman als Rivalin und Feindin an und begann, die Heldin zu sabotieren. Als dies scheiterte, brach Priscillas psychische Stabilität vollständig zusammen und sie erfand eine zweite, geheime Persönlichkeit, Cheetah, und trug fortan einen Gepardenanzug. Als Cheetah bgann Deborah nun, Verbrechen zu begehen und diese Wonder Woman in die Schuhe zu schieben. In einer Konfrontation mit Wonder Woman, in der Cheetah das Gebäude, in dem sie sich befanden, in Brand setzte, kam die Schurkin scheinbar ums Leben, kehrte aber einige Wochen später zurück, da ihr Geparden-Anzug sie vor dem Feuer bewahrt hatte. Cheetah versucht schließlich, Paradise Island, die Heimat der Amazonen, zu infiltrieren um diese zu beherrschen. Sie kann Königin Hippolyta als Geisel nehmen, doch wird von Wonder Woman in einen Kampf verwickelt und besiegt. Mit dem Lasso der Wahrheit kann Wonder Woman die Cheetah-Persönlichkeit zurücktreiben, so dass Priscilla wieder zum Vorschein kommt und all ihre Unsicherheiten und Ängste gesteht. Nach der ''Crisis on Infinite Earths-Handlung in den DC Comics, in denen das Multiversum verschmolz, wurde diese Version der Priscilla Rich aus der Existenz getilgt. Eine neue Version der Priscilla Rich mit einer ähnlichen Hintergrundgeschichte erschien in dem neuen Comic-Universum und nahm ebenfalls die Identität der Cheetah und den Kampf mit Wonder Woman an. Nachdem Priscilla schließlich aufgrund ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters in den Ruhestand ging, wurde sie von ihrer Nachfolgerin, Barbara Minerva, ermordet. Deborah Domaine Auch Deborah "Debbi" Domaine war eine reiche junge Frau und die Nichte von Priscilla Rich. Bis ins Erwachsenenalter wusste Deborah nicht, dass ihre Tante die Schurkin Cheetah gewesen war und fokussierte sich stattdessen auf ihre eigene Rolle in der sozialen Elite Amerikas. Sie interessierte sich sehr für die Umwelt und trat einer Umweltschutzorganisation namens O.E.S. bei, deren Treffen auf Deborahs Yacht stattfanden. Diese Yacht nutzte Deborah auch, um um die Welt zu segeln und Umweltverschmutzungen zu finden und der Öffentlichkeit zu offenbaren. Eines Tages bezeugte Deborah den Untergang eines Öltankers und funkte um Hilfe. Die Superheldin Wonder Woman erschien und es gelang ihr, das ausfließene Öl einzudämmen und so ein Umweltkatastrophe zu verhindern. Kurz darauf wurde Deborah von ihrer im Sterben liegenden Tante kontaktiert, die sie noch ein letztes Mal sehen wollte. Auf dem Sterbebett offenbarte Priscilla Deborah ihre Identität als Cheetah und als die geschockte Deborah zurücktaumelte, stieß sie gegen eine Puppe, die Priscillas Cheetah-Uniform trug. Beim Umfallen traf die Puppe Deborah am Kopf, so dass sie bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Zur selben Zeit erschien der Terrorist Kobra, der Cheetah anheuern wollte, im Haus von Priscilla. Seine Agenten fanden die ohnmächtige Deborah vor und nahmen sie im Glauben, sie sei Cheetah, mit. Als Kobra den Irrtum erkannte, beschloss er, sich seine eigene Cheetah zu schaffen und trieb Deborah mit einer Reihe von holographischen Projektionen und Gehirnwäsche-Taktiken in den Wahnsinn; er zeigte ihr eine Reihe von Umweltkatastrophen und setzte sie unter Strom, wann immer ein solches Bild zu sehen war. Die nun völlig wahnsinnige Deborah nahm die Rolle der Cheetah an und trug fortan ein ähnliches Geparden-Kostüm wie ihre Tante es einst tat. Darüberhinaus stattete sie ihr Kostüm mit Chrom-Stahlklauen aus und begann fortan, als Extremistin in Kobras Diensten für die Umwelt zu kämpfen; so zerstörte sie einen Damm und überflutete eine Kleinstadt. Wonder Woman kam zu spät um dies zu verhindern und konnte lediglich versuchen, so viele Menschenleben zu retten, wie möglich. Es kam schließlich zu einem Kampf zwischen Wonder Woman und der flüchtenden Cheetah, in dem es der Schurkin gelang, Wonder Womans Lasso der Wahrheit zu stehlen. Noch in der selben Nacht stellte Wonder Woman Cheetah aber erneut und konnte sich in dem folgenden Kampf ihr Lasso zurückholen. Dennoch gelang Cheetah die Flucht und die Schurkin löste ihre Verbindung zu Kobra und trat fortan der Secret Society of Super-Villains bei, mit denen sie bis zu ihrer Gefangennahme und Inhaftierung im Arkham Asylum zusammenarbeitete. Galerie Cheetah1.jpg|Cheetah Cheetah2.jpg| Cheetah6.jpg| Cheetah10.jpg| Cheetah5.jpg| Cheetah3.jpg| Cheetah8.jpg| Cheetah9.jpg| Cheetah7.jpg| Cheetah4.jpg| Trivia * Der Charakter Priscilla Rich erschien in ihrer Originalversion zum ersten Mal im September 1943 in Wonder Woman #6. Eine neue Version des Charakters trat zum ersten Mal im Jahr 2001 in Wonder Woman: Our Worlds at War ''#1. Der Charakter wurde von William Moulton Marston und Harry G. Peter erfunden. * Der Charakter Deborah Domaine erschien zum ersten Mal im Dezember 1980 in ''Wonder Woman ''#274 und hatte ihren letzten Auftritt in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths #9 im Jahr 1985. Der Charakter wurde von Gerry Conway und Jose Delbo erfunden. en:Cheetah Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Hybriden Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Wechselhaft Kategorie:Status abhängig von Version